A new Begining
by DenimandPearls
Summary: This is a LeonOc fic it's definatley going to have a happy ending! Other main pairings include DL MB Please R&R rateing for later chaps and to cover my butt
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thank you to MYotheracountisbetter; I read your review and then reread my story and you were so right so I went through everything and completely altered the first chapter please let me know what u think your constructive criticism really helped!

Disclaimer: If u recognizes it it's not mine and if you don't it's most likely mine!

Chapter one: My Life as I was and as I am

Two years; I haven't been back in two years. I grew up here, right across the street from my best friends. We were an odd bunch and didn't have much in common. Mia and I had a shared interest in academics. She and I were in the same advanced classes, and always studying together at her house. At first Letty was just Mia's tomboy friend that was always hanging out with her brother and his friends. Then one day my mom died and Letty of all people was the one that pulled me out of the depression I had slipped into. We talked the whole night about her father leaving and her shitty excuse for a mother. We found a common ground that neither of us suspected was there. After that the three of us were inseparable. I helped Letty with her studies and she taught me the basics of cars. There was a balance between all three of us that many found weird; Including Mia's brother and his friends. Oh, they put up with us and watched out for us like all good big brothers. Not without complaining of course, but still it was nice to feel like I belonged some where. But after high school my dad decided to move us to Texas; I was leaving the closest thing to a real family I had ever had. I of course was forced to attend Texas State in San Marcus. I majored in history and threw myself into my studies. Then one day I was asked to attend one of the hottest fraternity parties on campus. I spent all day trying to find the perfect cocktail dress; even skipped one of my classes. It turned out to be the most humiliating night of my life. When I got there I found out that I had been invited as a joke, the dog, of the night; all the gorgeous guys laughing there asses off as these three blonde, blue eyed, skinny bitches stood me in the center of the room and pointed out all my flaws. It was horrible; I ran out of the room all the way to my dorm crying my eyes out. I wasn't skinny but I wasn't fat either, my hair was brown and curly down to my waist. I had never been so humiliated in my life. So I picked up the phone and called the people I always called when I needed help. Mia and Letty. The phone rang a few times before some one picked up it took me a minute to recognize Vince's voice. I sniffed trying to control my tears before I talked to him.

"Hey V; It's Chas. Is Letty or Mia there?"

"Yeah hold up." Seconds later I heard him calling to Mia and Letty that Chastidy was on the phone and one of them better get of their lazy asses and pick up the damn phone. That was Vince for ya always blunt and to the point.

"Hey gurl what's up?" Mia's sweet voice asked through the phone.

"I kinda need ya'lls advice. Letty there?"

" Sup chica? I'm here." Letty said picking up the other line. From that point I related the nights story to them battling to hold back tears.

"Damn gurl," Letty said after a couple minutes of silence," That shit is rough, but look you got two choices. You can sit there wallowing in self pity or you can do something bout it." That's what made my decision; Letty always made you look at things like they where. She never let any one pity themselves or others, and if you did you damn well knew she wasn't happy about it. I isolated my self; focusing on the gym and my studies. I adopted some of Letty's characteristics and was soon known as one of the biggest bitches on campus. By the time my sophomore year started I was confident, ready and more myself than I'd ever been. I still wasn't skinny that just wasn't in my bone structure. However, I was in better shape. I was healthier. My stomach was toned but I still had curves. My boobs were still small and my hair still loved to hate me more days then not, but I was happy with who I was. I had found a new confidence. My first year of college had woken me up and forced me to grow up. I knew who I was now and I wasn't taking shit from any one.

I finished out my sophomore year, even came out of my shell a little and dated a couple guys. Nothing serious; every time it even got close to serious I couldn't help but compare the poor guy to my high school crush. I did however find one of my greatest passion my sophomore year; street racing. I was introduced to my first taste of street racing at 17 when me, Letty and Mia went with the "team". But this, oh this was different. My friend Alec introduced me to the Texas side of street racing. And, well, you know the saying… "Every things bigger in Texas." I was immediately caught up in the energy and vibe of the world. Before I knew It I was taking money out off my account and buying a brand new Viper Venom G50 R. Now to most people this would significantly bankrupt them. However, I had more than enough money to live comfortably for the rest of my life. My next step was to hook up my engine. So, I bought the parts and had Alec set me up with this mechanic who specialized in custom street cars. When it was time I handed the design I wanted on my car over to Alec who was a master airbrusher. There was a base coat of diamond blue that sparkled when the light hit it. Then he airbrushed a mischievous/ seductive fairy on the hood. In nice calligraphy on the back of my car it stated quite clearly "Bite Me". On the driver side door it had one big and two smaller modern stars. The interior was the same blue as the paint as was the material around the bottom of my gear shift. My nos was hidden under the seats and the illegal equipment was in a hidey hole behind my cd collection. The windows were tinted to where I could see out but no one could see who was driving and the stereo system in Alecs words "kicked ass". All in all it took two months to finish my car to perfection. Then whenever I wasn't in class, studying, or working out, I was at the tracks practicing. I wasn't the best and it took lots of practice and many races before I was in a winning streak. I never took it for granted that I couldn't be beaten and continued to practice for at least an hour everyday. I was finally coming into my own I had a passion and was comfortable with who I was. But that never stopped the thoughts about the team that were always in the back of my head. I hadn't heard from Mia or Letty in a while; we had drifted apart and I missed my family. I also couldn't help but wonder," What would Leon think of me now?"

AN: I mean no offence to ne one reading this especially blondes (as I am a natural blonde) please review and tell me what you think if you like it I'll write another chap if not let me know how to improve, just don't be to harsh this stories close to my heart U can email me with suggestions at love

Baby girl


	2. Chapter 2

AN: o.k here's the second chap hope u like

Disclaimer: I still don't own it!

_flashbacks_

Chapter 2:

She leaned against my car as she refilled the gas tank. Looking unseeingly at the sights around her. She let her mind wander as she waited for the gas to click off. Thinking back to how she came to be home.

_I stood in the foyer of my dads house facing looking him straight in the eye. _

"_Dad I want to go back to L.A. I miss my friends."_

"_Absolutely not Chastidy." _

"_I'm not a child dad you can't tell me what to do! You don't control my life!"_

"_You're my child! I will not see you become a strung out prostitute with a coke addiction!"_

"_Don't be unreasonable; you know I'm not like that! God! This is why I tell you not to watch the news. Just because there are some people out there that have made bad choices in their lives does not mean I'll make those same mistakes!"_

"_Chas-"_

"_It's to late dad; I've already been accepted and put my transfer through. You're looking at the newest UCLA student."_

_At this her father sighed and looked down. Seeing she was about to win this particular battle she pressed her advantage._

"_Look dad you know me and you know I can take care of myself. You're not going to lose me; I'm still your little girl. But I've got to do this dad. I need a chance to become whoever it is I'm suppose to become. It's not like I'm going to be living in the dorm or anything. We've still got the old house and I've got more than enough money and know how to make it in L.A. Be happy for me dad; I don't want to part on bad terms._

She climbed back into her car and started the engine, and finally after two long years drove the last few miles home.

Meanwhile back at the fort

"I know Letty isn't it great!"

"Yeah it's bout time she got back so what she say when you talked to her?"

"She said that she would be home some time this weekend and that she was transferring to UCLA ooh and that she wanted to surprise us!"

"Oh cool did you tell her we had races tonight?"

"Yeah and she said shed see us soon."

Both girls chuckled over their long lost friends' behavior. This was definatly going to be interesting.

At Chastidy's old house (Well more specifically the master closet of Chastidy's old home)

She stepped in front of the full length mirror taking a final assessment of her outfit choice for the evening. Black strappy stiletto heels barely peeking out of long black leather pants. The red low cut tank top showed of her less than impressive cleavage to the best of its ability. Her hair was in ringlet curls all the way down her back stopping just before the tattoo of white lilies with black vines on her lower back. Her make up was simple consisting of eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Finally satisfied with her appearance she grabbed her keys and headed for the door. The team was really in for a surprise tonight. She smirked as she reversed her baby out of the garage and headed for the warehouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The music was blaring, people talking all around me as I leaned up against my car. I'd only arrived minutes ago, but was definitely ready to call this place home.

" Hey lil' mami, why dontcha bring that cute lil' ass over here and tell me your name."

I smirked and as I eyed this guy up. 'bout 5"6 , Hispanic and bald. I disregarded him as a threat and but him in the category of those guys at races tryin to lay anything with legs. I let my smirk turn into a coy smile getting ready to play the game.

"How 'bout this," I said huskily," You tell me your name and I'll tell you mine."

"Names Hector sweet thing; I gotta last name to but I can't pronounce."

"Well Hector Listen up, first of all I am not one of your little racer skanks. I came here to race not fuck. Know if you'll be so kind as to point towards Terreto's team I'll let you step with your dignity intact."

" Damn gurl, aight chill, terreto and his crew aint here yet. What's your name. And don't look at me like that I'm just curious; I know all the street racers round here and you as fine as you are do not look familiar. SO if you wanna race I'ma need a lil' background. We don't really like outsiders round here."

I let out a sigh but gave in; I knew how it was and mast cities like this are not into outsiders.

" My names Chastidy, I went to high school here but moved away for college. I'm just here to race and see some old friends."

Hector no last name seemed to except this cause he nodded his head and looked at my ride.

"This your ride?"

"Yeah she's my baby."

"Cool, but look as hot as your car is I don't advise racin Terreto he can't be beat."

" Well theres a first time for everything huh. Guess I'll just have to take my chances."

Just then the sounds of a multitude of motors over powered everything else and I looked up to see five cars approaching In the shape of a V.

"Well lil' Mami heres your chance."

Hector said nodding toward the V. The first member of the team out of their car was Dom; I smirked to myself thinking that his big bald headed self looked exactly like he did two years ago. He was standing about five feet from me when these two racer skanks came up to hime. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I could guess. I shook my head more than a little disqusted at what some women would do. I looked back up to see a tall latino women with hair covering her face approach them. By now most of the team was close to the other two members. That's when she tossed her hair back and I looked directly at my best friend. I squelched the urge to run up and hug. Instead I stood back and listened to the best "Get the Hell away from my man" line I had ever heard.

Letty sniffed the air a couple times then preceded to meow like an angry cat. I tried really hard not to laugh as she continued, "I smell skanks; why don't you girls beat it before I leave tread marks on your face. The two skanks left and Letty and Dom where about to get into it when I decided to make my precence known. I walked forward slowly clapping my hands as I went. Thus gaining the teams attention. From the looks on their faces none of them recognized me so I went continued, " Damn girl you haven't lost your touch." I said chuckling.

"Do I know you-" She was unfortunately cut of by me who let out a squel and proceded to shout.

"OH MY GOD CHASTIDY!"

I was immediately crushed by Mia's hug and as she stepped back I looked at Letty who was smilling like Christmas had come early.

"Well Mia said you were gonna surprise us." Then Letty shocked everyone around her by hugging me .

AN: the next chap which should be up tomorrow is gonna be Leons POV and the rest of the teams reaction plus did who wins the race DOM or CHAS?


	4. Chapter 4

Shout outs

Myotheravount is better- thanks for your review it helps me look at my story from a more critical point of view. Srry bout not spelling Torreto right I didn't even notice till u said something. 'bout racin in heels; well I promise it can be done I've done. It's just bout bein comfortable in the shoes. I've been wearin heels since I was like twelve so it's not a big deal for me. Bout her getting a race with Dom the first night there it's not so far fetched cause Brian got a race his first night there too. Also, she has a background with the team and part of it's just curiosity on his part to see whether or not she can race! Hope you like this chap and please let me know what you think.

Fluid Degree- I'm glad u like it and I'm tryin to update at least a few times a week.

LizzyB22- keep reviewin it's what inspires me to write more

Sweetest Addiction- I couldn't help but put some DL in there they're one of me fave TFATF ships. Keep R&R!

Now on with the show!

Chap 4:

Leons POV:

I climbed out of my car smirking at all the skanks lookin at me and made my way towards the rest of the team. Scanning the crowd I noticed a girl I'd never seen before lookin at Dom as Letty told him off. I looked this girl up and down just admiring the view. She was gorgeous. I had a sudden vivid image of havin this girls legs wrapped around my waist and hearing her screamin out my name. It took me a minute to realize that she was walkin towards us.

"Damn gurl haven't lost your touch." She says chuckling. I share a shocked look with Vince both of us thinking this girl was about to get thrown a serious beatin. Letty started to reply when suddenly Mia jumped from besides Jessie and screeched, "OH MY GOD CHASTIDY!" Mia was hugging chastidy and leaving everyone speechless so was Letty. I started thinking back tryin to remember who the hell this girl was. The only Chastidy the team had ever known had been a friend of Mia's and Letty's back in high school. No way was this the same girl; I mean she was pretty back then (not that she would have known it) but now DAMN this girl was fine! The rest of the team seemed to have come to this same conclusion. Next thing I knew hugs and greetings were goin around between chastidy and the rest of the team. Suddenly the object of my thoughts was right in front of me.

"Hey Leon." She said.

"Hey Chastidy how ya been. Long time huh."

"You have no idea", she replied running her hands through her long brown hair. I moved towards her to give the expected hug as everyone else had done, but the second she was in my arms everything just clicked. She fit against me perfectly. Her scent surrounding me. It was like alcohol. Damn this girl could seriously screw with my sences. I held onto her a minute more than I needed to, but she wasn't exactly backing away. Letty interrupted my thoughts as she started to talking to Chastidy. We pulled apart and Chas faced Letty to hear what she had to say.

"SO girl what made you decide to meet us here?" The team looked at her curiously everyone wondering the same thing.

"Well, Let, that's part of my surprise."

"HUH?"

" I figured what better place to do some racin and catch up with old friends." The team looked at her like she was more than a little crazy before Dom spoke up.

"You sure you want to do that?" No one could really picture the little book worm we all remembered racin, but then again she wasn't exactly little anymore either.

" hey don't underestimate me; I might just surprise you. Come on I got the money and you got nothing to lose… you know except your pride when I leave you in my dust." She said smirking. Dom chuckled a little before replying.

"Aight your in." she handed Dom her money as did everyone else. Then everyone who was racin headed towards there cars. They had five minutes before they had to pull up to the line. I fell instep with Chastidy on the way to her car.

"Ya know he can't be beat right." I asked.

" Ya that's what I heard. But hey there's always a first time for everything."

"You sure you know what your doin?" I drawled.

"Yeah I know a thing or two; I did a little racin down in Texas."

I nodded as we came up too this bad ass blue Viper. I looked at her leanin up against her car, and stepped closer so that there was barely an inch separating us. I leaned my head down to hers as she looked up at me, our eyes locking. I gave her my most charming smile, the one that could melt all the girls into puddles at my feet. Only this girl held my stare and looked up to me with a challenging sexy smirk to match my own. Damn this girl is not gonna be good for my libido. "This your ride?" I whispered huskily into her ear. Damn if I wasn't lovin this game we had goin. "Yeah shes mine." She said leanin closer to me. Her mouth close to my own, making me aware that all I had to do was turn my head a little to the left to kiss her. " Now as much as im enjoying this," She whispered," I've got a race to win and a king to bring down a peg or two." Then before I knew it she slipped by me and got into her car, winking at me before closing the door. I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holdin and headed towards my skyline to man the scanners."

AN: Whatcha think? I promise the next chap is gonna be the race and then the one after that will definitely have some ChastidyLeon goodness. :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: WOOHOO next chap srry it took so long went outta town for father's day and my brat of a cuz wouldn't let me on the comp

Disclaimer: Yeah…still not mine :(

Chapter 5

I watched Leon in my rearview mirror as I drove to the starting line. I pulled up between Dom and this fool in a black Corolla. I wasn't really worried about the other two guys in the race; the only one I was gonna have to watch out for was Dom. I saw Letty stand up from Doms window and walk over to my passenger window. She tapped on it and leaned over as I rolled it down makin sure to give her man a nice view of her ass.

"You sure you know what your doin chica?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Aight aight, hey after this make sure you come by the house for the party."

"wouldn't miss it."

"Good luck girl, and watch out for carlos he plays dirty."

"cool thanks for the heads up girl."

"No prob, later."

"Later"

She walked away and I looked at Dam with my window down. He smirked and nodded at me. In turn I smiled sweetly and flicked him off making him laugh. We both turned our attention back to our cars making sure all was good. I checked my nos and ran through my standard electronic check of my engine. I flicked on my stereo and "Getting away with murder" came on. I loved this song it's vibe just made me drive faster. I tuned out everything but my car and the guy in front of us about to drop the flag. I revved my engine the rpms climbing, the flag dropped. I pushed my clutch in and move into second, third, fourth. The other cars were right behind us. It was me and Dom trying to over take each other. Fifth gear, wait for it, wait for it, Dom and I hit our NOS one right after another. Our cars shot forward, the g-force slamming me back into my seat. I was almost there another second and I would cross the finish line.

Leons POV

"Damn" I thought watching from my skyline Chas was right on Doms ass. They were maybe twenty feet from the line. HOLY SHIT! DID THEY JUST TYE? I grabbed my walkie talkie and practically shouted into "Hector man who won I can't tell from here."

The talkie was static for a minute then Hectors voice came on, "Dom but barely man that was the closest damn race I've seen in a while." I couldn't help but smile. She almost beat him. If any one could do it my girl could. Wait hold up my girl where the hell did that come from?

Chastidy's POV

I climbed outta my car smiling; o.k. so I didn't win but WOW what a rush. I walked over to where Dome and the team minus Leon (who was still mannin the scanners) were standin. Letty moved away from Dom and gave me a hug along with Mia. My girls where happy for me hell I couldn't stop smiling. I caught Doms eye and held my breath waiting to see how he was gonna react to the race. He leaned back on the hood of my car studying me. Then he smirked and said, "What the hell are you smiling for? You didn't win?" The whole group let out a breath cause to any one who didn't know him he seemed pissed but to the rest of us we knew he was only messin with me. I mimicked his action on V's car and said, "That was a helluva a race, Can't remember last time some one beat me." This got a chuckle outta the team. "Alright then," he said laughing, "You wanna race with the team? You're practically family anyways." I smiled and then looked at everyone else makin sure it was cool with them; I was met with nothing but smiles. "I'd be honored." I said. Mia let out a squeal and Letty and I knocked fist. Obviously they were happy to have another girl on the team. Just then Leon broke through on the walkie talkie "COPS!COPS!COP! EVERYBODY MOVE!"

"Party our house!" Dom shouted over the noise I nodded my understanding and hauled ass to my car. As I was driven away from the cops the only thing I could do was smile giddily and think how good it was to be home.

AN: ok short I know but I gotta take my mom to the drs. More regular updates I promise and definite Leon Chastidy goodness in the next chapter!

AWWW look at the cute little review button. Dontcha just wanna click on it!


End file.
